Choices
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: A/U, One Shot. Charming makes a choice to save Emma, that will affect the rest of the family and their future forever. Will Emma ever be able to understand her father's choice?


**Hi everyone! So I know I haven't written in forever, but I do have good reasons. School has swamped me lately, and when I'm not at school I usually have work. That's why I haven't updated Growing Up in a LONG time, and I am so so so sorry for that. I promise I will update it though once I go on break. In the mean time, I wrote this randomly because I missed not having an episode yesterday. It is pretty sad, so proceed with caution. Also, try to listen to: You Could Be Happy, by Snow Patrol while reading to get the effect. ****Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: A/U. Charming makes a choice that will impact his family forever. Emma cannot understand his choice, but maybe in time, she will. **

* * *

**Choices**

This was a kind of pain she had never experienced. It seemed to tear at her very soul as she ran into the hospital. Everything moved in slow motion as she pushed past the various townspeople, blonde hair whipping out from behind her. Her feet moved effortlessly as she made her way towards the hospital room where her father lies. Her father, the one who had stepped in front of a sword for her, as Regina's knights had tried to kill her. Just as he had done all those years ago with her in his arms, he had turned his head to watch Emma before he fell.

She clutched at him, tears streaming down her face, screaming in agony. Regina and the knights had fled as quickly as they had come, while she held onto her father. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was labored. Her mother also lay on the ground, unconscious from a blow of a sword. At Emma's cries of pain, her mother lifted her head to see her daughter clutching to her father, her head bowed. Snow ran over to them, her heart almost stopping. She looked at Emma with tears in her eyes, splashing onto the dirt near the bridge, the site of her husband's last stand. She was overwhelmed to see the scene playing out before her, just as it had when her husband had saved Emma from the curse. Snow aided her daughter carry her husband to the truck, and they were at the hospital in moments.

Emma's father was placed on a cot and quickly wheeled in for surgery and examination. Emma could not take the smell of blood or the looks on her mother's friend's faces as they appeared at the hospital. So she ran. She ran as she had run from her problems all her life. When she reached the toll bridge, she had to pause to breathe again. It was there that she truly broke down. The look in her father's eyes as the sword had stabbed him replayed in her mind. He had looked saddened and hurt, but proud. Proud of a daughter who now, standing where he had stood, was breaking down. She barely registered her cellphone ringing, and could just make out her mother's voice saying: "Hurry Emma, something's happening." With her mother's voice still ringing in the ear, Emma turned from the spot and ran to the hospital. Her mother sat in a chair next to the stark white room, bent over and comforting her. The doctor stood and Emma already knew what he would say. He had the same look in his eyes as he had when he had told her Henry had passed.

"I'm sorry. You're too late," spoke, trying to reach out and take Emma's hand in a comforting gesture. She pushed open the door and took a few tentative steps before reaching her father's bedside.

He looked peaceful, just as Henry had. His mouth showed the faintest signs of a smile as if saving his daughter had brought him the last peacefulness he had needed. Emma held his hand as the tears rushed down her face, and her sobs would not stop. She laid her face into the blanket - tears finding a scratchy blanket. Her mother appeared at her side, looking brave though the tracks of tears marked her face. Emma turned her head and stood to give her parents time for a final farewell.

Her mother laid her lips onto her father's, pressing them there in desperation. True love's kiss somehow proved unable to aid them as her mother tried again and again. Frustration grew in her as tears finally released themselves.

"No! Please…please come back to me," Snow choked on her words, grasping her husband's hand. Charming's eyes remained closed and Emma ran again. She had barely made it into the hallway before she threw her hands against the wall and slid down it, tears pouring down her cheeks. She raked her hands through her hair over and over. She could not understand why true love's kiss was not working and her father remained still. His choice had been to lay down his life for his daughter, and she could not help her anger and sadness.

Snow finally came to collect Emma, kneeling down before her. She grasped both her daughter's hands before she lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Your father loved you. More then anything and that's why he did what he did. Do not blame yourself for what happened because it was his choice. His choice was to always protect this family because that's what parents do. They put their children first. And I could not be more proud of what he did and I will never stop loving him. He was the bravest, noblest, funniest and kindest man I have ever met. That is why we need to remember his life, and not his death," Snow whispered her speech, pushing Emma's hair behind her ear. They both stood together and held hands before walking back to the room.

Snow kissed James one last time, holding back tears. Emma did the same, kissing her father's cheek and sweeping her thumb across it. No words could be said, and Snow and Emma sat against the wall of the room long after James was wheeled away. They held hands and simply let the other's presence be a comfort through the darkness that was falling. Emma finally stood, having an idea that would involve all their friends.

She asked Granny for candles and Granny quickly returned with left overs from Miner's day. Emma was struck by the kindness and loyalty her mother and father's friends had as they were lying on the lobby floor. They stood as she offered each a candle, and her mother finally joined them. She was quiet, but broke the silence after each of their friend's came to give her an embrace. Tears fell fastest while she held Red, clutching her hair as she buried her face in her shoulder. Red whispered to her and stroked her back, showing the true friendship they possessed. Snow finally let go of Red before taking her own candle from Granny and leading the way to the toll bridge. Henry had come as quickly as he could with Red and he let tears slip as Emma held onto his hand while they walked.

When they reached the spot, Granny lit her candle and began to light the first person's candle. Soon, Snow lit Emma's candle and they both stepped forward in front of the crowd. Henry stood at Emma's side with his own candle, tears falling down his face. Snow was the first to speak, and she stepped slightly in front of Emma and Henry.

"My husband was, is, my true love. The only love I needed when times were hard or I was unsure. He was always at my side, encouraging or joking or being his own charming self. He was the kindest, noblest, funniest, most loyal man I have ever known and I will never forget him. Maybe one day, I will find him again, when my time comes. I love you Charming," Snow wiped a single tear that fell down her cheek before she stepped back beside Emma. Henry then came slightly forward, looking tentative but strong.

"I loved my Grandpa. He taught me how to sword fight and be brave. He taught me how to ride horses and how to wear a crown. But most of all, he taught me about family. I will always remember him helping me with my nightmares by lighting the cand-candle beside my…" Henry broke down crying, unable to finish his sentence. Snow hugged him as Emma stepped forward last, holding her candle in both hands.

"My dad was a great man. I didn't know him for very long but I know he was. He saved my mom and loved her like he loved no one else. He protected Henry and was like a father to him when he would have problems. And he helped me to become the best version of myself. He helped me break down my walls and see what I had to offer to the world. Whenever I would catch him laughing as I fell off a horse, I would punch him in the arm, but then I would do it again. Because I loved to see him laugh. I loved every little thing about him right down to his blue eyes. Whenever I look in the mirror, I tried to think, what would my father do? as I stared back into my blue eyes. He made the choice to lay down his life for me, and I will never forget that. He made choices for his family far above himself. And that is just one of the many things I will remember. It is our choices that define us, far more then our abilities, and that is why my father was the greatest man I have ever known, because he chose his family time and time again" Emma finally stopped speaking, letting her words linger in the air. The entire crowd stood together holding their candles long after Emma had finished her speech.

Though Charming's light had flickered out, the rest of the Charming family would forever keep his memory burning bright.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review would rock my world, and I hope you liked it. **


End file.
